Summary The mission of the proposed P20 is to reduce and eliminate disparities in prostate cancer (PCa) mortality among African American (AA) men by developing and implementing strategies that will (1) optimize therapeutic approaches, (2) generalize precision medicine approaches, and (3) im- plement and disseminate optimal therapeutic approaches for AA men with PCa. To achieve these goals, this P20 proposal will build on the ?Men of African Descent and Carcinoma of the Prostate? (MADCaP) network that has developed infrastructure and data to address disparities in PCa in AA men. The team assembled here has previously collaborated to develop transla- tional research that is led by established basic and clinical experts who have worked together to develop each concept. The result is a novel inter-disciplinary collaboration with the potential to maximize clinical impact on PCa disparities in AA men. The Administration Core will support three projects as well as the Biosample and Biomarker Core. The Administration Core will also coordinate the oversight activities of the External Advi- sory Board (the Community, Clinical, and Scientific Advisory Board, CCSAB) and the Steering Committee comprised of all project and core leaders. The CCSAB in turn will oversee the selec- tion and monitoring of the Developmental Research Project (DRP) component. These DRPs will foster ?collective Impact? research that refers to the commitment of a group of important actors from different sectors to adopt a common agenda for solving a specified problem. These collec- tive impact developmental pilots will work in parallel with the three research projects to foster research of the highest quality and potential for clinical applications, inspire groundbreaking ide- as, and to promote the transition of pilot studies with the highest translational potential into a full SPORE application after three years. Finally, the Administration Core will work with three part- ners that bring substantial resources toward the success of this proposal. These resources are (1) The Dana Farber Harvard Cancer Center (DFHCC) SPORE in Prostate Cancer; (2) the DFHCC Initiative to Eliminate Cancer Disparities; and (3) the MADCaP Implementation Network (MADCaP-IN) that includes community and inner city clinics that see a substantial proportion of AA PCa cases in Boston, Philadelphia, and Tampa, as well as linkages to the Walter Reed Ar- my Hospital through the Center for Prostate Disease Research. The MADCaP-IN will serve as the centers for research participant accrual as well as centers for the implementation of current and future clinical research.